Reminiscence
by Millie Ahtreide
Summary: sorry i not good a Summary but... The Uzumaki Family having a great time together, Bolt Asked about Fourth Shinobi War but Ended with story when Naruto met his father for the first time -summary a bit edited


"Reminiscence"

(c)1999 Kishimoto Masashi. All rights reserved.

It's was a quite night at Uzumaki residence, until the first son decided to aksed his father something that he learn from academy.

"Tou-chan! Aburame-sensei said that almost all shinobi that joined the Fourth shinobi War met the first until the fourth Hokages, is that true? If it true, how? They all supposed to be dead right-ttebasa?" asked the hokage first son. Bolt Uzumaki. He inherited his whisker mark, his blue eyes from his father. Bolt just like a carbon copy of his father.

"That is true, Orochimaru did Edo tensei Jutsu to summon them, and i thank him for doing that because not only because the late Hokages really a great help at that war but also i got a chance to met my father again-ttebayo." The Hokage answered his son question, his face soften when he mentioned his father the Hero - fouth Hokage.

"the Fourth?" his son asked again. The Hokage just nodded his head, Bolt fixed his position and now he sat in his father lap and leaned his back to his father chest.

"again?" the young Uzumaki seems have alot of curiosity in him, but still his father just smiled.

"Yeah! The first time i saw him was his chakra when Kurama seal almost broke." Naruto stopped to see his son reaction but since there is no sign his son opened his mouth anytime soon, the Hokage started again.

"That time, when i almost removed the seal, Tou-chan appeared before me and took me away from the seal. At that time i still can't registered what just happened until he said my name, i was confused how did the fourth Hokage know my name. He said because he have to give his heir a na-" before the Hokage can finished his words, a footstep can be heard from the hallway. A light footstep and Naruto knew it belong to Hinata's. She entered the living room while carrying Himawari in her arms.

"I was wondering where was both of you, but since you're here that mean i didn't have to look for you, by the way what both of you doing?" she asked as soon as she entered the room.

"Tou-chan telling me about the first time when he met his father-dattebasa!" Bolt answered his mother with a cheerful voice, Hinata looked at her husband.

"When the fourth Shinobi war, right?" she said with a uncertain voice. The Hokage shaked his head.

"Nope, the first timeis when pain attacked the Village." Hinata made her way to the sofa there Bolt and Naruto sat, once she took a sit beside her husband, Himawari, there youngest daughter crawled to Naruto and lightly pushed her brother to move from his original place. Now both of them sat on their father lap, facing each other. Bolt on left side and Himawari on the right side. Hinata giggled when she saw their daughter cute action.

"Tell Himawari too Tou-chan!" Haruto smile and looked at Hinata, as if it was a cue, Hinata get closer to her husband and placed her head on his shoulder while his right hand on Hinata's waist and the other one on Bolt back, guarding so his son won't fall.

" At that time i still confused and hesitate when Tou-chan said i'm his heir. As if he can sense my hesitation he smiled and said it again that I'm his son, aware of the situation i start to cry and laugh at the same time, realized that i finally met my parent for the first time. Because Kurama being noisy, Tou-chan have to changed our location from infront of Kurama to somewhere else-probably somewhere inside me. After i stop crying he explained why the third Hide all the information regarding kyuubi and also the fact that i'm his son is probably to protect me from his enemies. Do you know what the next thing i do after heard his explanation?" Naruto looked that his children and wife, who give a though about it.

"Hugged Him?" Hinata answered.

"Kissed him!" Himawari answered.

"Hmmmm, Yelled at him!" Bolt answered.

The Hokage placed a big smile on his face after hearing his wife and children different answers.

"Wrong! but Bolt answer close enough."

"So, what did you do then, Tou-chan." Himawari asked his father, impatience to know the right answer.

"I punch him hard on the stomach and then yelled at him: how could he seal Kyuube inside his own son, how hard things that i've been through because of it, how the adults looking down at me and i can't make friends for along time, how i push myself the the limit just be acknowledge by everyone, i trained so hard to get strong, i met with Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei and Ero-sennin, i got even stronger because of them and i was happy, but because of Kyuubi, i became Akatsuki target and i had to trained even harder and so on. I didn't even know thatever i'm happy or pissed off anymore and continued crying like a baby."

"Waw, Tou-chan must be pretty crybaby back than!" Bolt comment, Naruto hit his son head lightly and continued his story.

"I'm not! That is the only time i cried so much. Okay... after hearing all of my tantrum Tou-chan face soften and asked how old i'm." Naruto stopped of a moment.

"He apologize for what i've been through, and said he the one who responsible for making me through all of that, but it may be wrong for him to ack all fatherly and apologize. But still i said i'm fine because i'm the son of the fourth Hokaga after all." Naruto stopped again, this time bacause Himawari grabbing his father shirt, Naruto looked at his daughter.

"What is it Himawari?" he asked. Himawari hasitate for a moment but decided to asked his father.

"Umm, how did the seal almost broke in the first place, Tou-chan? The History book that kaa-chan just read for me last night says that you are fine when you fighting pain." The Hokage smiled again.

"Well i'm fine but not until pain attacked Kaa-san when she tried to save me. That last hit was so hard and after kaa-san fall to the ground he stabbed Kaa-san, and that trigger all of my anger."

"Waw! Kaa-chan so amazing!"both kids praised their mother at the same time.

"It's because i can't just watched all of things that pain do to Naruto-kun..." Hinata blush slightly.

"Did ya know? When Kaa-san defending me she also said that she likes me." Blush madly Hinata pushed he husband a little making him laugh so hard.

"So what the continuation?" asked Bolt, looking at his father face. The Hokage put on a sly smiled on his face and said.

"It's already late! It time for both of you go to sleep! You didn't want to late for school tomorrow right, Bolt?"

"B..But!" Bolt tried to protest but he know that his father is right, Himawari already looked like will fall asleep anytime now. With a disappointed sigh he made his way to his bedroom. But before i leave the living room his father said

"We will continue this again, so don't worry-ttebayo!" that words enough to make Bolt smile again.

"I better to put Himawari on her bed too, wait for me okay. Don't fall to sleep first." Said Hinata as she stood up and picked up Himawari from her father lap.

"I won't." With that the Hokage also stood up from the sofa and made his way to the master bedroom.

A/N; thank you for reading my fanfic, i know i made alot of grammartical or typo mistakes, believe me i do double check, but sometime it just miss my eyes, and i can't contact my beta (it was my fault to hiatus for a long time...)

Review would be nice :D also ofc fav XD


End file.
